


There be Dragons

by Calanor



Series: Dragons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanor/pseuds/Calanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint knew they needed help when the invaders kept pouring out of the portal</p>
            </blockquote>





	There be Dragons

Agent Clint Barton also know as Hawkeye stood with his teammates, the Avengers wondering if they could pull this off. Fight off this horde of Aliens from another dimension. Even now, Iron Man was guiding a monster towards them. Could they save New York? 

The world?

They needed help. More fire power. 

Arrows, Demi-God, computerized mechanical suit, a green hulk, or a super solider with a couple of super assassins wasn't going to be enough.

They needed Cronos. 

And the Dragon Mages. 

Cronos told him a time would come when he would need them. The dark haired man then gave him an amulet hanging on a piece of leather. “Grasp this in your hand, and call my name. I'll come.” The man's green eyes darkened, “We'll come.”

Clint reached into his vest and pulled out the amulet and squeezed. “Cronos,” he whispered. 

Clint looked up to the sky as more aliens came pouring through the portal. It was between one breath and the next when black smoke came trailing through the city from all directions. They landed around them materialize as men and women. 

Twelve in all. 

They all stood up from the crouched positions they landed in. One man, with shaggy dark hair and green eyes smiled, “Hawk.”

“Cronos.”

The man looked around at the others. “Looks like you need some help.”

“Who are you?” Captain America asked. 

“I am Cronos of the Dragon Mages. And we came to help you.”

“Mages of old?” Thor asked. 

“Thor, son of Odinson.” Cronos tipped his head in respect. “We are the ones that live in the shadows, warriors that wait for the call to come to protect the Mother Earth.”

Thor stepped forward holding out his arm, “then let us fight and bleed together as warriors, my friend.”

Cronos stepped back, “then lets turn the tide of this battle. Send these invaders feel the pain of death as they travel to the gates of Hades' relm.” The man stepped back away from the super heroes and with a twist of his body he shifted into a great black dragon. He roared, breathing fire as the great serpent jumped into the sky giving chase to the hover craft. The Avengers watched as each of the others shifted and leaped into the sky giving chase to the invaders.

“Whoa,” Tony whispered. “Dragons.”

“Yes, Dragons,” Thor grinned. 

Captain America smiled, “what are we waiting for? Lets take back this city!”


End file.
